


Shh! It's A Secret

by halewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewolf/pseuds/halewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Stiles had a secret. It wasn't like a I-killed-a-guy secret or even the werewolf secret. It was—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh! It's A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut thing I've ever written so tell me if you like it. Also this is Unbeta'd so if there are any spelling errors I'm sorry

Okay, so Stiles had a secret. It wasn't like a _I-killed-a-guy_ secret or even the _werewolf_ secret. It was—

"You close?" The man above him grunted.

Thrusting up to meet him. "Y-yes," In an eager frenzy to climax losing his rhythm. "Harder. You don't need to hold ba- ack!"

The thrustings came faster hitting him in the perfect spot making Stiles clench around the cock in his ass. A pressure buliding up in his groin.

"Oh god, oh my god. I'm gonna com—" His orgasm hit him hard. He came all over himself and the dusty wooden floor.

Before he could even come down from his orgasm he felt the man above him spill into him while he kept thrusting through his own orgasm. After he collapses onto Stiles back making Stiles lay in his own come.

"Derek, come on man it's gross and sticky."

So there's his secret. Stiles is shacking up with the towns Big Bad Alpha. They are doing the deed. The horizontal tango. They are fucking. And I mean really fucking. As much as possible. Stiles and Derek are fucking like rabbits in the living room of the burnt up Hale House where no one can hear them.

It's their secret. No one knows, not even the pack. They make sure to only ever have sex at Derek's old family home where no one goes. They always clean themselves up in the lake behind the abandoned house. It's just something they do. Stiles doesn't even know how it started.

One minute he was this desprate virgin just hoping to have sex and then the next he was getting fucking in the ass regularly by Derek _freaking_ Hale.

"Roll over, dude. You're squshing me."Stiles groaned under Derek.

"Hmm" Derek pulled out of Stiles, which he moan from the lose of fullness he was feeling. He flopped onto his back next to Stiles and pulled the teen closer to him.

If Stiles told anyone that Derek was a post-coital cuddler he is pretty sure his throat would get ripped out.

Stiles crawls on top of Derek. "When can we go for round two?" he asked pressing soft kisses to the old man's chest.

Derek chuckles shaking Stiles along with him. " While you might have a refactory period of a twelve year old, I in fact do not." He puts his hand on Stiles lower back giving it nice soothing rubs with his thumb. "Give me a couple minutes."

Stiles loves this part the most. The after sex part where Derek would open up, be gentler, tell Stiles things he's never told anyone. Like how when he was ten his mom made him take ballroom dance classes with his sisters. Or how he was always the quiet one in his family because he happen to be the middle child and he felt he got overlooked sometimes. Stiles loves this part the most because it was how he started to fall in love with Derek.

Derek would tell all his deep dark secerts to Stiles and vise versa. Derek started to trust Stiles with everything and the day Stiles knew he was in love with Derek was when he told him about Kate.

Stiles knew at that moment that Derek loved him too.

So maybe that was really their secret. Not that they were having sex but that they were falling in love under everyones noses (werewolf noses at that). 

Stiles brought his head up to look at Derek. "Hey." he said softly.

Derek bent his head down to kiss Stiles nose. "Hi." Derek smiled.

Oh yeah, they were definitely in love. 

And it was their little secret.

 


End file.
